Anarchic Pals
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Something has been bothering Mello and he just won't tell Matt what it is. Matt and Mello friendship fic.


Anarchic Pals by blackdragonflower

Summary: Something has been bothering Mello and he just won't tell Matt what it is. Matt and Mello **friendship** fic.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

---

"Mello...What's wrong... you're so stressed... Want a massage? You can tell me all about it." The blonde ex-mafia leader sighed, then rolled onto his stomach. He crossed his arms and rested his cheek on the soft flesh. Matt sat on the bed and placed his hands on Mello's shoulders and began to give them a gentle massage. Mello groaned softly. "You're so _tense_..."

"It's been a long day..." Mello sighed beginning to doze off to Matt's gentle touch.

"How so?" Matt calmly questioned.

"Just... a long day..." Mello yawned and closed his eyes. Matt began to massage his friend's back with circular motions.

"Heh, you're so tired... you never sleep Mells, always too busy. Maybe you should take a nap?"

"I don't... have the time..." The blonde grunted. Sleep lulled the blonde to her, fingers outstretched to caress him, to make him forget his worries for a little while. Matt grinned when he heard Mello's breathing slow to almost silent inhales and exhales in a calm steady rythym. The choclate addicted male was asleep, for once in many days. Matt stood from the bed with a soft chuckle. The redhead moved Mello enough so he could slip the covers from under him. Then he covered Mello in the warmth the blanket provided. Matt found himself looking at the scar on the left side of Mello's face. It hadn't been too long since he'd gotten it, and he hadn't complained once he got over the initial shock of _it_ just being there. Matt left his friend alone and walked to the bathroom. He needed to take a shower, a nice warm one to bring some peace to his nerves.

Once he was undressed he stepped into the small standup shower and closed the door. With a flick of the wrist he turned the knob and warm water spouted forward to lay sweet droplets of kisses on his skin. The gamer sighed and rubbed the side of his neck, it had an annoying kink in it that refused to leave. The male grabbed a bottle of strawberry smelling shampoo and squeezed some onto his hair. He put the bottle down and began lathering up the fruity shampoo. He smiled as he scrubbed the oil, dirt, and grime from his messy locks that were now drenched wet and plastered to the side of his head. He rinsed the bubbles out and caught sight of his hands. There was nothing different about them, just something about them caught his eyes. He flexed his fingers, watching as the skin contracted and scrunched together.

_**"Hey Mells, out of everybody at Wammy's you could have picked why am I your friend?"**_

_**The blonde looked up, eyebrows scrunched at this strange topic that appeared from thin air. "Why? Pick? Ha! Don't make me laugh."**_

_**Matt gave Mello a stop-being-so-stubborn-and-tell-me pout. The blonde rolled his eyes and returned to looking at something on his computer. "Seriously Mello, why are we friends?"**_

_**"I don't know. Cuz, I got tired of being lonely I guess." Mello stated nonchalantly as he typed something. With a frustrated growl the blonde slammed the laptop closed and stalked off towards the kitchen. **_

_**Matt sighed. "We're out of chocolate!"**_

_**"Well, go get some then!" Mello growled. "I have research to do...stupid Near..." The blonde's teeth gritted back and forth against each other in a way that made you cringe. Matt stood up from his chair and shoved the nintendo ds into his pant's pocket. He walked over to Mello and put a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"Hey, relax Mells. I'll go get you some chocolate kay? Just relax... you stress out too much. Ladies don't like a man who looks stressed out all the time." With the last comment Mello sorta smirked, then he chuckled in the back of his throat.**_

_**"I'm surprised I haven't scared you away yet Matt."**_

_**"It takes a lot to scare me off."**_

_**"I've noticed." The two stared at each other before Mello's eyebrow rose. "Well, are you going to get my chocolate or not?"**_

_**"Will you take a breather and relax for once you workaholic?"**_

_**"Fine. Just get me the chocolate."**_

_**"Alright, alright. I'm going." With a big foolish grin Matt walked out leaving behind his best friend, but only for a little while, then he would come right back.**_

Matt stepped from the shower and grabbed his fluffy red towel. He ruffled his hair dry, then patted the rest of his skin dry. He wrapped the large towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He peeked into Mello's room to see the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed holding his face in his hands. Matt hurridly walked to his room and got dressed, then returned to Mello's doorway. He heard Mello quietly mutter, "Some friend I am... putting my friend into the line of danger, he could get killed... and it would be all my fault. This case only keeps getting more dangerous by the minute."

Matt bit his lip then knocked with the back of his knuckles on the framing of the doorway. "Knock knock." Mello looked towards him, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"What's this look like your grandmother's house? You don't have to ask permission. Just come in idiot..." Matt laughed somewhat and entered. He plopped down on the bed beside Mello and patted his back.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing Matt."

"You know, you're a terrible liar when it comes to lying to me." Matt teased gently trying to get his best friend to smile.

"It's _nothing_ Matt."

"Yeah, and I'm a dancing 115 pound chocolate bar with a top hat and a pimp cane, with a silver cape of justice." Both looked at each other, Matt straightfaced, Mello wierded out. Then the tension broke and they both began to laugh.

"_You?_ A _**pimp**_?"

"Hey! It's possible! I mean I am pretty good looking!"

"Stick to your dating sims man." Mello punched Matt's shoulder playful. Matt punched back.

"Hey. Leave the dating sim alone! She's cool. Better than half the whores you use to hang around with."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I didn't hang out with them!" The blonde pulled Matt into a nuggie, his knuckles digging into Matt's scalp.

"Hey! Ow... ow, ow, ow..." Matt grinned one eye open. "Mello stop! You win!" The redhead squirmed. Mello laughed and let his buddy go.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well you're a _girl_."

Mello's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Because I'm in a good mood I'll _let that slide Matt_." Matt grinned full of mischief. Mello sighed then looked at his statue of the Mother Mary. "Ya know why I picked you as a friend Matt? I picked you to be my friend because I knew you'd understand me most of all. And besides, if anyone's going to pick on you it's _going_ to be _**me.**_ That's _my_ job." Mello put a hand to the crucifix that dangeled from around his neck. "I get real worried lately, so many things could go wrong, we could both die."

Matt looked at the blonde then at his hands, they had clenched themselves of their own accord. "That's never stopped you before."

"Guess I've grown up a bit..." Mello chuckled, "or become soft like a woman..." Mello blinked and looked at Matt when the redhead put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"You worry too much ya know that? Relax, live for once. We're all gonna die someday..." Matt stood up and gave Mello another one of his addicting Chesire cat grins. "Now, you can either sit here and be a sour butt or you can come with me for a drive to get some supplies. I'm pretty sure they have someone's favorite brand of chocolate." Matt singsonged the last sentence. The bed creaked, Mello had very quickly gotten up at the promise of his precious sweet chocolate.

"Alright we go... but, it's my turn to drive." Mello smirked.

"No problem Mells. Better hurry up or I'm going on a smoke break."

Mello punched Matt in the shoulder. "Matt. Don't you dare. Don't. You. _DARE_."


End file.
